


passed from you to me

by sleepinnude



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine knows exactly what Sam needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	passed from you to me

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to alexa and merry.

Sam thrashes shallowly, frantic but trying desperately not to disturb Blaine’s position. Soft, half-whimpers drop over his lips as he presses himself into the mattress. Blaine makes a slight noise at the shift, tucking his chin in to lick closer, tongue rough against the underside of Sam’s cock. Sam whines. A pressure is building in his chest but Blaine’s teasing and he just needs moremoremore. 

“Blaine,” he feeds to the air, one hand groping down to fit around the back of Blaine’s head, curling into his hair. 

Blaine hums an understanding against the head of Sam’s cock before sinking full over it, tongue and lips working thickly. Sam groans, low and long, fingers twitching lightly over Blaine’s scalp. His hips cant up but it’s still not enough. It won’t be enough because there’s an itch at the back of his throat and crawling between his shoulder blades and the only way to remedy that…

Sam’s hand span down to Blaine’s shoulders shakily, straining and tugging. Blaine comprehends easily and pulls off of him with an obscene, wet pop, mouth shiny and red. He looks up at Sam through eyes on fire and slides up his body, pressing into him. Sam mewls and rocks their hips together, but that isn’t his end goal. He struggles for one of Blaine’s hands and, meeting the other boy’s eyes, he drops a kiss to the palm and then arranges it over his own neck.

Blaine strokes his fingers over Sam’s delicate skin in a barely-there touch, just watching him for a minute. Turning a light smile up to the blonde, he asks, “Yeah?” He’s still above Sam and Sam can’t take it much longer. He digs his heels into the mattress and ruts up harshly, gasping out an affirmative.

“Okay,” Blaine soothes, fingers still teasing over Sam’s Adam’s apple. He shushes the boy beneath him gently, dropping brushes of kisses to his lips before taking one of Sam’s hands in his. He presses a kiss to each of the fingertips reverently before positioning it on his shoulder. The two meet eyes again and Sam nods his assent, squeezing Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine fits his fingers at the notch beneath Sam’s chin, only looking away from his eyes once, to double-check the position. Sam’s heart is hammering with anticipation and want and Blaine looks back to him. There’s a heartbeat that passes and the air hums with the sudden stillness. Sam licks his lips and swallows, able to feel the way his throat moves under the pressure of Blaine’s hand. It’s enough to set his brain whirring high and he lifts his hips in a slow drag. Blaine nods and kisses Sam’s lips lightly and presses up and back.

Sam’s hand spasms over the muscles of Blaine’s shoulder, skin scrabbling on sweaty skin. Blaine is moving against him at all angles, finding a rhythm against his hips. Their cocks rub filthily and perfectly and Sam is making these strangled little moans.

The space between them gets hot and overused in a way that sinks Sam deeper into the bed. He’s less aware of himself and more aware of everything around him, everything that is happening to him. He can feel the drag of every centimeter of Blaine’s skin along his. He can feel every twitch of muscle, every catch of flesh, every hot gasp that Blaine releases against his jaw. He can feel the speed heightening and realizes that he’s meeting every press of Blaine’s hips in their frantic pace. He can feel every drop of sweat sliding between their bodies. He can hear every syllable of Blaine’s broken breaths: his name interspersed with a litany of profanity.

He whines and there’s too much sound to it and Blaine presses further in, just so. Sam is losing himself and it’s perfect. Another hand, Blaine’s free hand, is carding up through his hair, brushing through sweat-ticklish temples. Wet, swollen lips bless his cheeks and nose and eyelids and forehead and the press at his throat comes deeper.

Sam doesn’t even register that his hips are moving any more, that Blaine’s hips are moving against his. All he knows is the feeling. He feels like he’s miles above himself with a dizziness behind his eyes that he fathoms what getting high must be like. A dull buzz starts at the base of his head and he shakes. His eyes part slightly, half-lidded, and he can see Blaine watching him, carefully but adoringly. His jaw is set and from the flush over his cheeks, Sam knows that he’s closer than close.

From the tightly would coil in his own stomach, Sam knows that he himself is close, too. Close. He whimpers but no sound registers. Just the pounding of his heart and the drag of his lungs in his ribcage.

Blaine’s hips and lips and eyes and hands and the fingers in his throat all become a single sensation and they’re all pressing in on him, over him, collapsing in on him from every angle until he’s not there anymore and it’s exact and perfect. Heat explodes deep in him and there’s a series of stuttering: Blaine stuttering Sam’s name, Sam stuttering breaths, both their hips stuttering to a halt, the stuttering finish of the wash of come between them.

Blaine keeps his hand at Sam’s throat, press considerably weakened, just long enough for searing but sloppy kiss. Pulling away, he eases up pressure slowly, feeling the rise and fall of the other boy’s chest under a spread hand. “How d’you feel?” he checks, watching the small flickers of movement over Sam’s blissed-out face and moving a hand to stroke through the damp hair over the blonde’s forehead.

“In pieces,” Sam replies dazedly. Blaine panicked when they first tried this, Sam’s loose tongue and dreamy responses making him worried. He quickly learned that it was just a soul-seated relaxation that brought it out in the other boy. Sam props himself up on slightly shaky elbows to steal a kiss from Blaine before adding against his lips, “Whole.”

His voice is a little rough and ragged at the edges but the light in his eyes is what Blaine knows and loves.


End file.
